Legado de un shinigami
by Yasuo Morita
Summary: Ichigo llega a Valoran 10 años antes de la liga, debe formar a los próximos campeones luego regresara en el futuro para ver que a sido de sus aprendices y si no hay guerra. Mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas aquí les traigo otra historia, igual es un crossover de league of legends y bleach.**

Capítulo 1

Ichigo se despertó en un lugar desconocido, apoyándose de una rama como bastón se encontró así mismo en un bosque, a lo lejos se podía ver un rio y que pasaba por una gran ciudad.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigió hacia la ciudad.

 **Horas más tarde: Puertas de Demacia**

Los guardias vieron a un encapuchado acercándose a la puerta.

"Detente y quítate la capa, para poder entrar"

Ichigo se desplomo en el suelo por el cansancio que sentía, uno de los guardias con cautela se acercó a él para verificar su estado, al ver que se encontraba inconsciente llamo a sus compañeros y lo llevaron a una celda de la guardia.

Uno de los guardias fue a informar al rey sobre el recién llegado, "Disculpe mi lord, debo de informarle que un extranjero llego al reino y por sus características parece no ser del reino" le susurró al oído para no interrumpir la conversación que sostenía el rey con un noble de otra ciudad.

Jarvan III, se molestó un poco con el guardia por molestarlo con un asunto insignificante, pero ya que le quito la atención de su conversación con el noble le dijo al guardia "Avísame cuando despierte, luego tráiganlo ante mí".

 **Al anochecer en una celda**

"Que fue ese sueño"

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

"Ichigo, mi nombre es Bardo te encuentras en esta dimensión mientras te encuentras inconsciente en la tuya, he realizado un encantamiento para que el tiempo que este aquí se cómo una semana en tu mundo, te he traído aquí por una razón: para que enseñes a los futuros campeones de los diferentes reinos tus ideales, para que la paz prevalezca, ya que he visto el futuro y se avecina una guerra, te he elegido a ti porque he visto que luchas para proteger a los que más quieres" escucho la voz decir mientras veía imágenes desde el ataque que sufrió de los Arrancar hasta la guerra que se avecinaba.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

"Intentare que las personas de este mundo puedan vivir en paz, protegiendo a los suyos de una guerra futura" se sentó en la cama de la celda y se puso a pensar en cómo podría ayudar a ese ser místico.

Un guardia se acercó a la celda y abrió la puerta, "El rey Jarvan III solicita tu presencia extranjero" luego de esto salió de la celda y le ordeno seguirle.

 **Castillo de Demacia: Sala del Trono**

"Mi lord el extranjero se encuentra ya aquí" anuncio un guardia.

"Hacedlo pasar", dijo el rey observando la puerta, se abrió la misma y entro un joven de piel morena con ojos azules y el cabello castaño.

"Dime extranjero quien eres y que te trae a mi reino" le dijo el rey con voz calmada.

"Mi nombre es Ichigo, desearía poder hablar con usted a solas para explicarle mis motivos por los que estoy aquí"

"Mmmmmm no veo que tengas intenciones de atacarme además estas desarmado, muy bien déjenos solos salgan todos, incluso tu Xin"

"Bien ahorra que estamos solo ¿dime que te trae a mi reino?"

"Aun no nos encontramos solos" miro hacia una columna en el techo con poca iluminación "hay una presencia allí"

"Sal de ahí y muéstrate" ordeno el rey.

Una niña de cabello rojizo salió de su escondite muy sorprendida que la hubiesen atrapado.

"Tú eres la hija mayor del comandante Du Coteau que haces aquí y ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?"

"Eeeeee…."no sabía que decir y se puso muy nerviosa de saber si le contaban a su padre.

"Rey Jarvan, déjela que se vaya debo explicarme porque estoy en su reino"

"Bien puedes irte pequeña, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir esto"

La niña se dirigió hacia la puerta observando al recién llegado que le guiño un ojo, ella se ruborizo por este acto ya que el chico era muy atractivo a pesar de su extravagante cabellera naranja, luego salió del salón.

"Bueno dime a que se debe tu presencia en mi reino"

Entonces Ichigo le explico al rey sobre el sueño que tuvo y sobre Bardo.

"Mmmmmm así que Bardo eh, si he oído sobre el en los libro antiguos, pero no sabía si era verdad, además dices que vienes de otra dimensión y eres un guerrero, bien te pondré a prueba para ver si eres un gran guerrero y puedas enseñar a los jóvenes que se encuentran en la ciudad, además de los hijos de los nobles que nos visitan, ve a descansar hoy como mi huésped mañana por la mañana lucharas" luego de esto, llamo a un guardia para que lo guie a una habitación.

 **Bien acá este primer cap y en unas horas subiré el segundo luego no sé cuándo actualice, cabe explicar que la historia será situada 10 años antes de la academia de la guerra y luego volverá a Valoran 10 años después que será en el cap 3 o 4, otra cosa Ichigo aquí no se ha dado cuenta que tiene unos años menos se diría que tiene 15.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban el Rey Jarvan III y varios otros nobles que fueron informados de la situación del extranjero, además varios niños observaban la pelea ya que les dijeron que tal vez tendrían un nuevo maestro..

"Bien, Ichigo ahora demostraras que eres capaz de enseñar a los niños de los nobles para eso lucharas contra unos de mis mejores guerreros, Xin Zhao"

De una puerta de la arena salió Xin Zhao con su aspecto Imperial y se preparó para la batalla.

Se puso frente a Xin Zhao y desenfundo su espada, que tenía forma de un cuchillo gigante.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el tamaño del arma de Ichigo.

"Bien, comencemos prepárate, mi nombre es Xin Zhao, Senescal de Demacia"

"Yo soy Ichigo Shinigami Sustituto, empecemos" empezó a emanar energía de su cuerpo.

Xin ataco pero Ichigo lo detuvo con su arma, además esquivaba todos sus ataques.

"Bien acabemos esto, ¡Getsuga Tensho!" apunto su arma con un movimiento diagonal a Xin quien salió volando a estrellarse contra una pared de la arena.

Nadie podía creer que de un simple ataque Xin fuera derivado fácilmente, Ichigo se acercó a Xin y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Eres un rival muy formidable"

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, deberías ir a ver que revisaran tu pecho parece que tienes algunas costillas rotas"

En ese momento Xin se inclinó debido al dolor, luego se dirigió a la enfermería con ayuda de uno de los guardias.

"Bien, Ichigo as demostrado todo tu poder y creo que podrás enseñar bien a los jóvenes, cuando deseas empezar con su entrenamiento"

"Con todo respeto Rey Jarvan, esta misma tarde estaría bien"

 **Fuera de los muros de Demacia cerca de un bosque**

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento vio a vario jóvenes de entre 10 y 13 años los cuales se encontraban temerosos por su nuevo maestro y los que les haría hacer.

"Bien mi nombre es Ichigo y como saben seré su maestro de batalla, antes de comenzar elegiré a los que se quedaran y luego les pediré a los elegidos me digan sus nombres"

Ichigo se toma su tiempo eligiendo a los niños ya que podía ver por el hechizo de Bardo a los futuros campeones como una sombra detrás de los niños que debían de ser elegidos. Luego de 1 hora de elegirlos ellos empezaron a presentarse.

"Katarina Du Coteau" un chica de cabello rojizo y piel clara, se queda viendo al peli naranja.

"Cassiopela Du Coteau, hermana de Katarina" una chica de cabello rubio y piel clara, se la pasa viendo a su maestro de igual manera.

"Garen Crownguard" un chico de cabello castaño y piel clara, tiene un carácter serio.

"Luxana Crownguard, hermana menor de Garen" una chica de pelo rubio y piel clara, tiene una mirada alegre.

"Jarvan IV Escudo de Luz" un chico de cabello negro y piel clara, atento a los sucesos.

"Fiora Laurent" una chica de cabello negro con tintes rojizos y piel clara, tenía una mirada seria.

"Shauna Vayne" un chica de cabello negro y piel clara, observaba atenta a los demás.

"Caitlyn" un chica de cabello castaño y piel clara, quería saber todo sobre su maestro.

"Jayce" un chico de cabello negro y piel clara, tenía una sonrisa cautivadora.

"Vi" una chica de cabello rosa y piel blanca, con cara de pocos amigos.

"Quinn" un chica de cabello castaño y piel blanca, con unos ojos dorados que le recordaban a alguien.

"…." Una chica de cabello celeste y piel clara, era muday un poco tímida.

"Yasuo" un chico de cabello castaño y piel morena, tenía una expresión protectora.

"Tryndamere" un chico de cabello negro y piel clara, quería que ya comenzara el entrenamiento.

"Ashe" una chica de cabello blanco y piel blanca, tenía una expresión amigable.

"Darius" un chico de cabello negro y piel morena, tenía una expresión seria mientras veía a su hermano.

"Draven el magnífico, hermano de Darius" un chico de cabello negro y piel morena, con una expresión confianzuda.

"Talon" un chico de cabello negro y piel clara, tenía una mirada desconfiada.

"Rumble" un pequeño yordie de pelo azul parecía un ratón, tenía una mirada confiada.

"Tristana" una yordie con apariencia humana pero de menor tamaño, su piel era de un tono magenta, tenía una sonrisa muy alegre.

"Teemo de la ciudad de Bandle" parecía un niño salvo que tenía pelo y una cara parecida a la de un zorro además de vestir como un explorador.

Todas las chicas al ver a Teemo lo fueron a abrazar ya que parecía un peluche y este no parecía molestarse según los chicos, pero Ichigo vio que se estaba poniendo rojo de ira. (Toda lo jalaban como si de un peluche se tratara peleándose por quedarse con él)

"Chicas déjenlo ya es hora de que comience la clase", las chicas dejaron de abrazar al pequeño Teemo y se fueron a sus lugares en los que estaban formadas, "Bien hoy hablaremos del significado de justicia para cada uno luego me mostraran sus habilidades y sus metas para el futuro", a esto los chicos les pareció muy bueno a las chicas no tanto, pero con unas sonrisa de Ichigo todas se quedaron embobadas que aceptaron sin pensar.

Antes de iniciar aparece una figura detrás de Ichigo mientras una cola le tapa la vista y este se da vuelta para conocer a la última integrante del grupo que tal vez no sea un niño.

 **Fin del capítulo 2, sé que no parece muy bueno el fin pero ya tengo sueño y mañana me iré de viaje hasta el fin de semana de la siguiente semana y no escribiré ni mi otro fic, hasta otra dejen críticas constructivas porfa. Si quieren que añada otros campeones que me allá olvidado y veré de integrarlos de alguna forma, será caps. mas y luego empezaran los cap cuando Ichigo regresa cuando se forme la academia pero nadie lo reconocerá.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Primera semana**

 **PRIMER DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

"Bien comencemos con su entrenamiento, en primera los pondré en equipos de 3, en total serán 7 grupos", dijo Ichigo.

Cada uno de los jóvenes demostró un poco de molestia por tener que entrenar en grupos y algunos estaban de acuerdo.

"Primer grupo: Garen, Darius, Tryndamere"

"Segundo Grupo: Luxana, Katarina, Ashe"

"Tercer grupo: Cassiopela, Vayne, Tristana"

"Cuarto grupo: Jarvan IV, Talon, Vi"

"Quinto grupo: Fiora, Caitlyn, Draven"

"Sexto grupo: Jayce, Quinn, Rumble"

"Séptimo Grupo: Sona, Yasuo, Teemo"

"Y con eso terminamos por ho…. ", decía Ichigo cuando unas manos tapan sus ojos y escucha una voz femenina decirle.

"¿Y yo en que grupo estaré bonito?" dijo la voz femenina.

Ichigo quito las manos de sus ojos y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una chica de mirada picara pero con ciertas diferencias ya que ella tenía 9 colas de zorro, sus ojos eran de color dorado y tenía unos bigotes a la altura de sus pómulos.

"Eh, quien eres y que haces aquí" dijo Ichigo, sin recaer en la belleza de la joven.

"Mmm se nota que no tratas mucho con chicas, pero tal vez yo pueda enseñarte" le respondió Ahri, en un tono seductor en su oreja, aunque no paso desapercibido para todas las jóvenes que se encontraban ahí y que echaban chispas de sus ojos.

Ichigo al ver lo que podría pasar si ella se quedaba decidió desaparecer junto con ella con un shumpo, cuando ya estaban alejados del grupo, "Así que me has traído a un lugar solitario eh, que piensas hacerme" le dijo pícaramente Ahri, Ichigo se puso rojo por el hecho de pensar en cosas pervertidas y giro su cabeza para que no lo viera, "Aun no me has respondido quien eres y que haces aquí".

"Mi nombre es Ahri, y estoy aquí para entrenar con ustedes" dijo juguetonamente con su mano en la cien (como un saludo militar).

"Tsk, a mí no me engañas niñata que has venido a hacer acá" dijo Ichigo ya cabreado por la actitud de la chica.

"Pero si es cierto he venido para eso a no ser que tú quieras hacer otras cosas" de nuevo con su mirada pervertida.

Por segunda vez en el día Ichigo se puso rojo y tuvo que darse media vuelta para que no vea su expresión.

"Bien, Ahri volvamos donde los chicos" tomo su mano y con un shumpo aparecieron en el lugar de entrenamiento.

*Su mano es muy cálida y que es los que siento, esta sensación es muy rara con solo sujetar su mano me siento protegida* pensaba Ahri.

Cuando llegaron todos los chicos los veían con asombro, mientras que las chicas dirigían miradas asesina hacia Ahri, todas pensaban porque habían vuelto agarrados de la mano.

Ichigo al percatarse de donde dirigían sus miradas las chicas se soltó inmediatamente de Ahri lo cual provocara que esta bajara la mirada con un poco de tristeza pero a la vez con la decisión de conquistar a ese chico para sentirse protegida por siempre.

"Bueno chicos ella es Ahri, será una compañera más y…" no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpieron.

"Sensei como va entrenar con nosotros si todos ya estamos organizados por grupos de 3 y ya o quedan más estudiantes para formar otro grupo" dijo Katarina conteniendo su enojo.

"Bueno en ese caso eh, pues eh, por el momento yo entrenare con ella" dijo Ichigo sin medir las consecuencias que estas palabras traerían.

Todas las chicas estallaron en grito de cómo, porque, que era injusto, que si podían cambiar de con ella, y así paso toda la tarde entre peleas entre las chicas y un desesperado Ichigo que trataba de encontrar una solución a tal caos formado.

 **BIEN AKA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TALVEZ SEA CORTO PERO SUBIRE OTRO PASADO MAÑANA O MAÑANA MISMO Y DISCULPAD QUE NO HAYA ACTUALIZADO ME CORTARON EL INTER Y RECIEN LO PAGUE XD, SIN MAS HASTA MAÑANA O PASADO.**

WhoFeedYasuo **BUENO RESPONDIENDOTE SI ESTO ES UN MEGA HAREM QUE LE HARE A ICHIGO XD. Y SOBRE LOS NIJAS APARECERAN EN EL CAPITULO 5 Y LOS DE LA ISLA DE LAS SOMBRAS EN EL CAPITULO 7, AUNQUE NITO VER UN MAPA DE LOL PA VER QUE CAMPEONES SON DE CADA LUGAR YA QUE PIENSO INCLUIR A MAS.**

Kurosaki-IchigoSoul **LAS PELEAS LAS IRE MEJORANDO INCLUSO ACEPTO IDEAS PARA UNA FUTURA LUCHA ENTRE ICHIGO Y LOS SIGUIENTES: YASUO, DARIUS, GAREN, TEEMO, LOS DE LAS ISLAS DE LAS SOMBRAS Y TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SERA EN EL CAP 6 YA VERAN QUE LE PONGO PARA QUE ESA PELEA SE REALICE.**


End file.
